


Do·rei·ku

by Geeblood



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 为了避免好友志岛大地因好奇而使用网路上传言纷纷的恶魔道具——SCM，我决定率先尝试对SCM进行研究，并以结果来警告他。这个看上去就像假牙牙套的东西，真的可以把人变为自己的奴隶吗？就在我怀疑这是否就是一个骗局的时候，我的SCM却传来了剧烈的振动……





	1. Do·rei·ku（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 架空向短篇，新番《Doreiku》背景设定crossover，未接触过该作品将不会影响阅读

从邮局的大门走出来后，我拐入街边一条避开人群的小道，在阴暗的光线里谨慎地拆开新收到的包裹。寄送的物体由轻便小巧的塑料袋密封，大小不过能放在人的掌心，却附带了一本有着压抑的黑色封皮、标题写着「SCM MANUAL」的说明书。 

这就是大地所说的那个「听网络上说很有趣」的东西吗……如果可能的话，希望我的挚友不要尝试这种令人觉得有趣，却又无比毛骨悚然的东西。 

SCM装置，一种可以把人变成奴隶的道具。 

只要成为奴隶的主人，就可以命令对方做任何想做的事情。在主人厌烦丢弃奴隶之前，这种从属关系不能以任何方式发生改变。 

我回想起大地兴致勃勃地描述着SCM的作用时跃跃欲试的神情。那个无法抗拒新奇游戏的家伙，一定偷偷买了一个准备在我不知道时试用。唯一能劝告他的办法是由我先弄明白这个恶魔道具究竟给使用者会带来怎样的麻烦，破除那些如同诱惑果实的传言。 

看着手掌里有些简陋的道具，我不禁再一次产生了怀疑。就像是普通假牙牙套的东西，真的能有控制人心的作用吗？ 

在我看来，这越发变得像是一个粗糙的广告骗局，或者是无聊论坛成员为了吸引眼球编造出的拙劣故事。我开始从根本上质疑SCM传言的真实性。 

尽管如此，我仍旧翻开了那本黑色的「SCM MANUAL」开始阅读。字体比往常的说明书要大上数倍，接近于普通小说甚至漫画的大小。怪异而卡通的黑色字体，简明的示意图，以及穿插于整本说明书中、和封皮一样漆黑的底面缀有白字的章节标题，仿佛是一本想要取悦阅读者的美工制作图集。 

**——SCM的运行机制是对大脑产生影响。**

**——SCM的拥有者之间可以进行胜负比试。**

**——成为奴隶的SCM使用者，只有在主人下达「解放」指令时才可以重获自由……**

我在行走时快速地翻阅了几页，打定主意后收起手上的东西，走出小巷。 

离开巷口，右手边紧邻着开有一家手工蛋糕咖啡店，由银白LED灯绘出的可爱猫咪在门边的「open」指示牌上闪烁着。我点了一杯很浓的热咖啡，坐在角落无人的空桌前，重新摊开书本。我需要一点时间和安静的环境来阅读恶魔的低语。 

「首先是安装指示。解开缠在弧形装置上的X型皮带扣中间的钥匙锁，像这样放进嘴里……」我清楚地意识到自己所做的是充斥着无规律、不确定和危险因子的事。 

只是戴上SCM，既不进行比试又立刻取下来的话应该不会有事的。只是戴一秒钟的假牙而已，我说服自己。 

屏住呼吸，将透明的塑料道具放入口腔，从后方顶住了上面一排牙齿。塑料部分有些轻微触碰到牙龈，但并没有特别的感觉。 

我没有被洗脑，也没有被催眠。什么也没有发生。 

真是太好了。我松了一口气，将手伸进嘴里，正要将这不详的道具从牙齿后取下。 

突然，一阵强烈的震动从牙龈处传来，剧烈的酥麻感几乎使我一瞬脑内空白，以为自己要晕厥过去。 

发生了什么？为什么突然震动了？我慌乱地翻了几页说明书，在文段中间找到「当有两个及以上SCM佩戴者互相靠近且缩短到一定距离时，该距离内所有SCM佩戴者的装置会产生震动」。 

有谁在接近。 

我立刻站起来四处张望。咖啡店里播着悠扬的蓝调音乐，其余的三四张桌子依旧空空如也，吧台后面的两位店员忙碌地清洗着咖啡机。 

我猛然意识到了什么，看向了咖啡店的门口。 

玻璃门缓缓推开，一个年轻男人不紧不慢地踏入店内，直直走向了柜台。 

「欢迎光临！请问您需要喝点什么？」 

「和他一样。」 

他指向了我，露出一个不明意味的微笑。


	2. Do·rei·ku（二）

毫无疑问，这个陌生男人是绝不会一时兴起，独自一人走入风格可爱的街边小店的类型。 

他穿着长到几乎及地的漆黑修身风衣，像笔直的旗杆纹丝不动地伫立在吧台前，插在衣兜里的双手露出手腕边缘的一点白布。很快他单手水平地托住飘散出热烟的咖啡走过来，我能更清楚地看见风衣里熨帖得没有一丝褶皱的深灰色衬衫和正立于衣襟中央的黑色细领带。 

像从黑白照片时代走出来的人。把咖啡也算在内，他的全身上下再也没有除了黑、白和深浅不一的灰以外的颜色。我更该把他比作一个浑身冒着乌黑瘴气的苍白的鬼。 

鬼飘到我的桌前，自然地在我对面入座。「你好，如果你不介意的话，我想这周围全都是空出来的座位。」我率先说出刚刚找好的借口，「我约的朋友正在来的路上。」 

「不会花费太久，在你的朋友来这里之前我就会离开。」他选了一个舒适的姿势靠坐在沙发上，左腿搭在右腿上翘起。看似体态十分放松，双手却半握叠放在身前，丝毫没有放下过分得体而显得居高临下的礼仪。「为了节约你和我的时间，我就开门见山地直说了。我也是SCM佩戴者，你可以叫我大和。」 

完全没有出乎我的意料。不如说，对方压根没有打算掩饰这一点。「然后呢？你想要从我这里得到什么？」 

「哦？看来你比我想象的要冷静很多。你已经知道SCM的用法了吗？」他示意我手中正翻到关于SCM装置震动的内容的说明手册。糟糕！应该在他过来之前悄悄把这本手册收起来的，现在这无疑是给了对方我是一名新手的提示。 

既不能暴露出我不熟悉大部分的规则，也不能强装经验丰富的玩家。在当前压倒性的劣势下，无论如何要尽量得到更多关于对手的信息。我的大脑飞快地运转着：「既然你感知到了震动就找到了我，那么想必你也是经历过很多次胜负对决的人了吧。」 

「的确经历过好几次。不过，每一次都以胜利告终了。」 

他奇怪的语气使我有些捉摸不透。我悄悄地深吸一口气。「那么，你已经有好几个奴隶了？」 

大和那双细细的凤眼眯得更加像一条线，从浅灰色的眼核中射出的视线将我牢牢束缚在原地。下一刻，他慢条斯理地说出让我觉得冷汗直流、不可理喻的话语。 

「你知道吗，响希？取得易如反掌的胜利、拥有几个无能的奴隶无法使我感到任何意义上的快乐和满足。我是为了品尝败北的滋味而尝试这个游戏的。如果被另一个人蔑视、侮辱、囚禁、虐待，就像那些把人生和自由都输给别人的奴隶，那会是什么样的生活？会庆幸自己得以存活而肮脏地苟延残喘，还是会被屈辱感和复仇的欲望折磨得失去理智？」 

已经无暇去顾及他是用了什么样的手段知道了我的名字，我迫切地质问道：「你到底在说什么……到底想做什么？」 

「我要你和我进行胜负比试。我会以最简单快捷的方式输给你，成为你的奴隶。然后，我要你竭尽所能，利用、支配、毁灭我。」


	3. Do·rei·ku（三）

面前的陌生男人对我说出了「快把我变成你的奴隶」这样难以置信的话。通常情况下听到这话的人会认为他是疯了，或者纯粹是在整蛊节目录制的途中随意捉弄路人，但某个特定的原因使我确信他不是在说笑。 

他的眼神。那样确信自己的言语、确信自己做出的选择会对听者造成的影响，甚至做好了下一步、下几步应对措施的自信。 

仿佛连我的行动也都一并看穿。 

但是，真的会有这么容易吗？我承认他先于我找出了对手的身份并进行了详细的调查，但信息量上的优势并不代表先置的绝对胜利。临场应变仍旧可以大幅影响其后的局势——至少我不想现在就丧气地说我会输掉。 

「对于你的愿望我暂时无法表示认同，但首先我想知道，你所提到的那个『最简单快捷地输给我的方式』是什么？」果然还是得从确认最让我在意的地方开始。如我所想，对方提出使用问答的方式来决出胜负。 

「一次问答比赛，按照规则，我是唯一的提问者，你是唯一的作答者。你如果答对就是你的胜利，答错或不答由我取胜，但那并不是我想要的结果。」 

「的确是节省时间的胜负对决。问题的内容由谁来决定？」 

这是相当重要的一点。如果他的目的真的如他所言是为了让我胜利，那么问题的内容和正确答案由我来决定是理所当然的事情。反之，他可能在问题中布下我一时无法察觉的陷阱。 

「问题和答案由我来说明。不过，我想这不值得让你怀疑我的动机，」他依旧保持着皮笑肉不笑的表情，像在面部缝上了月牙嘴型的人偶，「因为这个问题的正确答案显而易见。」 

在我皱眉揣摩着他的行动的时候，大和的右手指向了他自己。短短一瞥中我看见了他那将手指一一紧缠，材质似乎并不平价的白色手套。 

「对于第一次见面的人，姓名、年龄、种族、身高、体重，这些基础信息都极其容易伪造。无论是让我拿出身份证件还是体检报告都无法让你信任我吧。那么，就用有直观方法证明答案绝对正确的个人信息作为问题。」 

他停顿了一下。这似乎是他说话的习惯，他的发言总是在最关键的地方戛然而止，吊足人的胃口，让人在不耐烦中不得不强忍好奇继续听下去。 

「我的性别，如何？如你所见，我是个男人。如果你有所怀疑，可以由你确认到满意为止。」 

在他说出「性别」这个词的瞬间，我下意识地看向了他的胸部。 

……就算她是前来设下陷阱的SCM游戏玩家，这样的反应也实在太过冒犯了。在我完全不知道为什么脸红地别开视线前数秒，我轮番细致地确认了几处关键的性别特征。 

喉结，像是吞下了亚当的苹果般凸出在喉咙中央。 

衬衫的第二、三颗纽扣周围没有发现任何明显的隆起。 

皮带扣下方……不管他有没有看似好心地挪开叠起的腿方便我观察，我绝对不会再看那个位置一眼。总、总之，裤子并没有能紧到可以勒出什么轮廓来。 

仔细想想，女性的声音可以刻意压低变得低沉，而喉结和胸部的大小也可能因为体质等等原因而显得更像是男性。只是这样粗浅的观察，除了让我变得疑似一个跟踪偷窥狂之外，对于大和性别证明的作用寥寥无几。 

难道说，她真的是靠伪装性别赢下了至今为止的无数胜负？ 

我绞尽脑汁思考着。如果真的要以这个问题定胜负，那么答案必须要确定清楚，甚至可能需要提出相当过分的请求，要求脱下衣物检查身体……不，等等，就算是有明显的男性特征，也不能完全排除做过转换性别的手术的可能性，如果是那样应该算作是男性、女性还是跨性别者……？ 

思维开始陷入胶着状态。我犹豫着是否要提出贴身检查的请求，大和见我愁眉紧锁，主动凑过来附耳悄声说：「如果对你的视力来说真的那么困难，我可以去洗手间让你用别的方式检查。」 

脑海里闪过模糊的不知名的人的裸龘体。「不，还是不要好了。如果大和真的是女孩子的话……」 

剩下一半充满羞怯和歉意的话突然在我的喉咙中卡住。 

我是从什么时候开始完全以「她是个伪装成男性的女性」作为前提开始思考的？ 

我向后迅速离开大和的领域坐回到自己的沙发窝里，不知何时消散的戏谑的笑容又重新回到了大和的脸上。看着那张从稍稍有些习惯和顺眼变得越来越讨厌的面孔，我终于得出对这个人行为方式的结论。 

他相当嗜好对人进行恶意的戏弄。我突然意识到自己始终被对方肆意摆布着，并且以巧妙又恶劣的方式张扬地蒙骗了。 

「突然提到自己的性别，太过明显的结论反而使我在怀疑中自乱阵脚，自己给自己设下了诸多思考的障碍。说到底，无论是你是男性还是女性，都根本不会影响这场比赛的胜负——」 

他只是想看我不知所措的狼狈样才说出那个问题的吗？对于这点推测我仍没有百分之百的把握，但当下的局势已经完全对我有利了。 

不会让游戏一直按你计划的进行。 

「SCM胜负比赛的赛制已经经过我们双方的同意。但是，如果比试内容不是由我来决定、确保我必须胜利，这次对决我选择拒绝参加。」 

一道问答题，正确答案由我来决定，也由我来回答。如此一来，胜利一定会轻而易举地属于我，没有任何作弊或狡辩的余地。 

我注视着咖啡桌对面的席位，严阵以待。来吧。大和，你会做出什么选择？


	4. Do·rei·ku（四）

对面的人用玩味的眼神看着我，好像是对我的行动产生了什么兴趣。遗憾地是我不具备任何超自然的能力，对他的了解也不足以进行更进一步地分析。我看不出是什么地方让他回味许久才回答我的话。 

「就按你说的办吧。」 

「……你意外地非常干脆呢。」 

「这是当然。」他不动声色地把腿和双臂架回曾一直保持的位置，正襟危坐，「我已经说过了吧？我的目的就是让你赢得对决。我没有任何陷你于不利的企图。」 

「是吗？从刚开始我就想说了，我无法认同你那样寻求自我堕落的方式。至少我并没有在佩戴SCM的过程中加害你或者其他任何人的打算。就算如此，你也还是想要成为我的奴隶？」 

「没错。我觉得，让你做主人会比让我遇见的任何一个家伙来做都要有趣。」 

在决定好了比试的内容之后，真正的比试过程结束得非常迅速。由大和读出纸条上的问题「你正在喝的这杯咖啡价格是多少」，而我读出收银条上的数字。规则限定倘若他说出的任何一个字与我所写的不同就判定他输掉对决，因此他只要答应参与比试，就只能达到「读出正确的问题而我回答出正确的答案」和「读出错误的问题，违反规则」两种失败结局之一而已。 

百分之百被确保的我的胜利。 

「我最后再问你一次，你真的一定要输给我？」我用咖啡店提供的便签纸和水笔将纸条写好，紧紧捏在手中。 

这是最后的一道保险。要是大和在最后关头选择放弃，我会毫不犹豫地将这纸条撕碎，起身走出店门，把刚才发生的一切都抛诸脑后。 

唉。我大概是个笨蛋吧。要调查SCM，网路上应该会有无数办法。为什么我那时会愚蠢地想到自己悄悄买一个来尝试？要掌握另一个人的全部自由……我深信这是我无法作为游戏结果来承担的重量。不如说，他此刻放弃比试才能让我的心情落得轻松。 

「如果不输给你的话，我就会输给其他人吧。下一个人应该没有你这样软弱吧，响希。」 

我僵在了原地。大和平静地看着我，言辞的内容却像凌乱的针刺在我的胸口。 

我在潜意识里把他的败北当作是与自己不相干的事，而他挑明了我的责任吗？ 

这不仅是大和的选择，也是我的选择。若是不想让他输给自己，我也可以主动选择放弃比试。撕掉这张纸条，大和绝不会再提出进行一次比赛。但是，就算我选择逃避，大和也不会就此止步。 

他已经表达得很明确了。那双眼睛已经诉说过他的决心和为之执行计划的意志。 

来吧。响希，你会做出什么选择？ 

我仿佛听见他在耳边说。 

一个突然闯入我的世界的陌生的侵略者。一个请求被凌虐的怪异的厌世者。一个以捉弄他人为癖好的顽劣的游戏者。看似以自我为目的，却又不时地试探着完全属于外来者的我的反应。 

我感到混乱又迷惑。我本来应该对这个人不存在陌生人和游戏对手之外的道德礼仪。就这样放着不管，也不会有人责备我没有对他的未来履行任何义务。 

毕竟我们之间毫无关系。 

如果……真是这样的话。 

「比试开始。」我把纸条展平，滑过桌面，推到他的面前。脑内某处的发条随着说出的四个字上紧，SCM开始强化大脑神经的思维传导。这代表我们都默认这场较量已经开始。 

带着不同目的的两个人做出了同样的选择。我等待着大和念出纸条上的问题。 

但他只是转动眼珠向下扫了一眼，对说出那几个字毫无兴致。他转而说道：「你为什么在做出那么痛苦的表情之后还是选择发起这场比试？很可惜，时间已经到了。」 

他打破了不能在比试中说出纸条上以外的话的规则。 

「我已经是你的奴隶了哦，主人？」 

从结果上来说，是的，是我赢得了这场游戏。但是我无论如何都体会不到胜利的喜悦。 

「佩戴了SCM的话，除了让我去死，任何能力范围内的事情都可以在你一声令下时完成。快点，告诉我你的第一个命令是什么？无论是把全部财产都交给你，还是杀掉身边会阻碍你的所有人再向警龘方自首，又或者是戴上锁链和项圈成为你用来发泄的工具，我都是可以做到的，十分方便吧？快点命令我啊？」 

冷静和镇定从他的眼神里消失了。像是被来自地狱的恶魔破坏了束缚本能的枷锁，现在那双原本冷冰冰的眼睛里燃烧着疯狂的烈焰，将他的理智与灵魂吞并为纯粹的恶意。 

这就是SCM。无法说谎，无法反抗命令。连感情和意志都可以强行扭转的恶魔的道具，我感到浑身一阵战栗。 

「够了。已经够了！大和变成这样都是我的责任！我的第一个命令，不，是第一个请求——告诉我关于你的真相吧！」


	5. Do·rei·ku（五）

大和迷茫地歪了歪头。「真相？什么样的真相？相比较这种无聊的东西，命令我做一些更有趣的事情吧？」 

「有趣什么的……！从最开始我就说过了吧，我并不需要奴隶，更不需要靠支配他人的自由来完成我自己的愿望……」 

「那么，你是为了什么来使用SCM的？」 

……哎？ 

与其说是为这个问题而感到惊讶，不如说是为了再次发生的意料之外的异变。大和眼中的火焰像被一瞬扑灭般消逝，取而代之了镇定自若的微笑。我甚至怀疑他是否具有随时能在不同人格之间切换的能力。 

看来，我所想知道的真相可能会更加让我无法想象。 

「大和？刚才的问题，可不像是已经被SCM控制的奴隶所提出的发问。」 

「那不过是演技而已。凭借你的观察力，应该已经发现许多疑点了吧。」他好像对于作为对手的我充满了某种自信。不得不承认局势的发展一直都掌控在大和的手中——连我看出了一些矛盾的事实都没有逃过他的眼睛。 

可恶。我感受到了真真正正败北的感觉。如果这时比试还在进行，或许我会转变成为大和的奴隶也说不定。但内心的潜在意识告诉我，这个让我处处提防的男人现在已经完全不存在任何攻击性了。 

「你已经达成你的目的了吗？」我的精神状态也缓和下来，只是出于好奇而对他进行打探，「我能了解多少刚才发生的事情的真相？」 

「如果你回答我刚刚提出的问题，我向你许诺我会告知你所有你想知道的事实，包括我的身份，和我来到这里的原因。」 

我放下自己的思绪，稍稍回想了一下对话内容。「我使用SCM的原因吗？那个只是因为我的好朋友说觉得很有趣，我担心他会真的买来用，保险起见才想要先试验一下是不是真的危险。」 

「哼。原来如此，」他的语气里带有一丝不屑，「真是便利的借口。没想到，像你这样的人也会在这一点上说谎。」 

我慌忙反驳：「不，我真的是因为替朋友感到不安……」 

「久世响希，你真应该站在我的角度，看看自己走进这家咖啡店之后所做出的所有表情。」 

我无力的辩解被粗鲁地打断、揉碎在他的一字一句里，然而我却无法再次感到被他的行为所冒犯。裸露在空气中的皮肤毛孔张开，从汗毛处传来寒冷的感觉。 

被看穿了。被拆穿了。我不愿承认的真相。 

「想要享受和人竞技的危险的乐趣，却害怕承担结束时会产生的后果。你其实一直把SCM比试当做游戏，对吧。」 

毫无温度与感情的文字继续将我追击。是的，我对这样充满了危险气味的道具产生了兴趣，并且以帮助大地为名义做出了尝试。是的，在意识到这危险性是真实的之后，我仍然没有采取最理智的做法尽早脱身，以至于自己陷入了必须与大和对战的被动局势中。 

「不对……」 

我的确是让自己的欲龘望被SCM给操纵了。但是，不对。不完全是那样的。 

「不对，那不是谎言。我承认我是弱小的人，无法面对自己对危险所抱有的那份渴望，也会对担负超出我能力的责任感到恐惧。但是，我仍然要否认自己对被卷入这个游戏的人毫不在意，否认我认为这种形式的赌龘博和掠夺是可以被正当化的做法。你也是这样想的吧，大和？」否则，你也不必说出那些话来刻意责备我。 

一时间谁也没有再说话，只有柜台里厨具叮当碰撞的响动像踩错节拍的金属乐器伴奏，不时地混杂在店内播放的优雅爵士乐里。咖啡已经彻底凉掉了。我用无处可放的双手环抱着杯子，只是想让手指的感觉不要过于空虚。 

「很好，你的诚实让我非常赞赏。实话说，我刚才也被你的宣言给吓了一跳。干得漂亮。」 

我惊讶地抬头看向大和，他越过咖啡桌向我伸来了手。 

「如果有触摸猛虎的机会绝对不会放过，但也深知其危险性，能够理智地对其进行观察和控制。我们正需要这样大胆果敢又谨慎仔细的人。」 

没有丝毫踌躇，我伸出自己的手将他的手握住。手套阻隔了人体温暖的温度，但极富力量的紧握向我传达出强烈的信任，盘绕在指尖的空虚被得到认可的安心感所驱散了。 

我庆幸自己没有失去这个与众不同、像朋友一般的对手。 

「我是东京警龘视厅SCM特别搜查课成员，峰津院大和。通过我在SCM模拟比试中的观察与测试，可以肯定——久世响希，你合格了。」


	6. Do·rei·ku（六）

「东京地区的SCM特别搜查课……？等一等，那这么说，你是警龘察？」 

回过神来，这个冲击性的事实使我满心惊讶，不敢置信。行为和言语都时时刻刻在彰显不合群气质，时而趾高气昂、时而如同恶鬼的男人，竟然是一名理应品行高洁的执法者。 

他对于我惊异打量的目光表现得满不在乎。「我认识的大部分人确实是你想的那种每个月勤勤恳恳拿着薪水，希望守住饭碗的老实面孔。不过，在SCM特搜课，离谱到你预想不到的家伙可是很多的。」 

话说到这种程度，却反而使我更能理解。如果真的面对穷凶极恶的歹徒，不比对方更凶狠、狡猾、强大的话，受到伤害的必然是自己，甚至还会连累整个搜查队伍，乃至影响到警龘官们付出一切努力想要守卫的公平正义。 

更何况SCM是最近突然大量兴起的一种赌龘博方式，不仅在回报与代价上没有任何规则可约束，还有着只要呼朋引伴就可以轻易增加使用者人数的传播方式。越是细想，越是预感到放任自流就会后果严重。我开始不寒而栗起来。 

「作为SCM特别搜查课的成员，为了保证自己不在调查中被卷入真正的比试、输掉后变为别人的奴隶，无论何时何地都不能佩戴SCM。因此，搜查课特别配备了与SCM振动频率相同的探测仪。」 

他一边说，一边拿出内侧衣袋里如同汽车遥控钥匙一样的黑色物体，很快地展示了一下。「虽然才刚投入使用不久，但效果非常令人满意。只要周围有正在佩戴SCM的人，哪怕是隔着一扇玻璃或一堵墙，这个探测仪都会像真正的SCM一样震动起来。」 

我恍然大悟。「难怪你那时还没有进门就掌握了我的位置。不过，你是怎么知道我的名字的？」 

「对于便衣调查来说，越多的情报等于越高的成功率。从你在网上邮购SCM的那一刻起，我就开始调查你的背景了。没想到你很谨慎，为了反跟踪，连邮寄的地址都是填写的本地较远的邮局，而不是自己家楼下的邮箱。相当聪明的做法，简直就像真正的罪犯。」他露出有几分邪气的笑容。 

「这对我来说不是一个值得感到高兴的表扬！我只是不想被卖给我这东西的人知道家里的住址而已。总有种会给身边的人带来危险的感觉。」 

大和的神色严肃凌厉起来，看来是终于要进入正题。「没错，你的确是有着刑龘警一样敏锐的嗅觉。长话短说，特搜课在成功研发SCM探测器前，曾经也给每一位警龘员配备了一个SCM装置，以备不时之需。但就算是在经过层层筛选的精英队伍里，也避免不了会有人经受不住这种控制欲的诱惑。」 

他的声音放得很低。我能猜到发生了什么样的事情。 

「在那之后，所有人无论是在工作还是非工作状态下，都被禁止私自购买或使用SCM。无论是谁，一旦被发现破坏了这个规矩，不管有什么光明正大的理由都一定会被解除职位。特捜课不能再遭受一次那样程度的情报外泄。」 

「那个人不仅悄悄动用了SCM，在尝到了甜头之后还带着警龘察龘局的资料逃跑了？」 

「逃到了散布SCM的某个地下组织里。我现在的主要任务之一就是通过排查SCM的新购买者和他们获取道具的渠道，找出他的位置。」 

原来如此，跟踪像我这样刚刚购买了SCM的人是为了这个目的，我思忖着。核心伙伴的背叛应该给他们造成了不小的打击。 

「除此以外，我也会在适当的时机调查在路上偶遇的各类SCM佩戴者，了解他们使用的理由、频率和达成的目标。为了战胜这个恶魔的道具，特搜课不得不比所有人都更了解它，就像制造出它的真正的恶魔那样。」 

和他不带什么感情色彩的口吻一般，大和平静的脸上看不出一丝阴霾。 

为了战胜恶魔，必须连自己也变成恶魔……。这很像是他这样的人会秉持的信念。 

「关于我的说明就是这些了。我想知道的是，你是否对加入特别搜查课有兴趣，」大和把交握的双手和手臂一起放在了桌面上，摆出谈判交涉的姿态，「在我看来，从能力资质、过往的经历和心理素质这几个方面进行评定，你已经完全过关了。我甚至可以断言，你是特别搜查课建立以来，我所见过最有潜力的人才。当下我们又正是急需招揽新人的时刻，我希望你可以成为未来特搜课的一员。」


	7. Do·rei·ku（七）

这番突如其来的称赞使我有些不知所措。「没想到竟然可以从大和嘴里听到这样的评价。我觉得自己并不是那么特别的人。」 

「你意识不到自己与众不同的优秀之处吗？」他甚至因为不解而产生了一丝恼怒，「如果你加入特捜课，我保证你至少会与我得到同级的待遇。此外，就算任务结束时你不想继续留在警龘局，也可以由政龘府担保推荐工作，我会动用我的一切人脉资源，为你找到最称心如意的职位。这样的条件，才够与我心中你所具有的能力相匹配。」 

不得不承认，这一系列的条件对于尚未进入大学的我来说已经足够诱人。「但是，调查犯罪这样的事情还是有些危险。我希望我能有一点时间考虑，」我沉吟了一会儿，「这周末给你答复。这样可以吗？」 

大和满意地点了点头。「我很期待你的回复。」他说，随后递来了一张卡片。我以为是名片一类的东西，仔细一看，却是用圆珠笔手写了一串地址的淡黄色卡纸，地点似乎是一个酒吧。我本想提醒他我还未成年，但好像这并不是邀请我去酒吧喝酒的意思。 

「周日晚上九点到这里去，找吧台里穿着红黑色V型横条纹衬衫的奇怪家伙。他是我们的线人，对外的职业是调酒师。你走进去之后，告诉他你要一款叫做『北斗七星』的鸡尾酒。如果他问你基酒要产自哪里的调和威士忌，你就回答说，『大西洋的吉尔普斯群岛』。这样他就知道是与特捜课有关的人需要他联络了。」 

我在脑中记下那一连串的暗号。「那么我要如何告诉他我要找的是你？」 

「搜查课内部交流不使用真名。如果你报上我的名字，他会直接用□□放倒你的。」大和道。这听上去倒挺像是情报组织会采取的手段，散发着一股隐秘的危险味道。 

「我们的代号全都取自古代神话和传说中的恶魔典故，我的代号是『刻耳柏洛斯』。」 

希腊神话里的魔兽、地狱的三头看门犬，有种威风凛凛，让人决不想与之正面决战的敬畏感。不知搜查课里的其他人又有着什么样的称呼？ 

「正好，你也起一个吧。」 

我微微睁大双眼：「代号吗？可是我还没想好要加入——」 

他强硬地打断了我：「你没有代号，线人也不会给你我的内线号码。……我想想，你就叫这个好了。」 

他顿了一下。 

「『白虎』。」 

「那是……中国的神兽的名字吧？」我有些疑惑，「好像完全没有恶魔的感觉。」 

大和倒是兴致盎然地说：「我说过吧，你值得至少与我同级的待遇。源自神兽的代号，象征有着雪白皮毛，高贵威武的瑞兽。这样的名称才与你相衬，也才配得上我的任务搭档。」 

白虎……吗。我倒并不讨厌这个代号。的确使人觉得十分勇猛威武，但又并未充斥着令人不适的威压感。像是相比较攻击性，更注重保护与防御的神兽。 

「看起来你也很满意的样子，那就这样决定了吧。」大和从座位上起身，简单整理了几处风衣外套上的褶子。解开了他身上的谜团之后，与他对话的过程使我比初见面时轻松了不少。我随意地问道：「如果我最终没有加入SCM特别搜查课的话，还能再见面吗？」 

这个问题似乎使他的眼神又变得冷漠了一点。 

「恕我直言，在特搜课行动规约的范围内，告诉你我的全名已经接近极限。若非今天情况特殊，我也不可能向外人透露任何特搜课的任务内容。我不能留下任何联系方式，也不会主动联系你。」 

也就是说，他并不能在特搜课的工作之外还与我有什么联系。总感觉有些可惜。「我是想，能够在完全公平的情况下和你再进行一次SCM对战而已。当然，你可以不用真的佩戴SCM。今天的对战是你故意输给我的，以你的实力应该完全不止如此吧？」 

「你知道，我不希望你沉迷这种东西。SCM比试不是游戏。」 

「我并不喜欢这种比试，这也和对战本身的过程或者结果毫无关系，」我否认道，「我只是觉得你是值得堂堂正正对决一次的对手。只要一次就好，就算我还你今天让我平白无故赢了一次的人情。」 

「这样啊——」 

大和的眼睛里闪动着颇有深意的笑意。或许我可以用流光溢彩这个词来形容他眼中那种兴奋、危险，却足以使我目不转睛的目光。 

「如果是你的话，用工作之外的理由见面也可以。啊，对了。如果你还在怀疑的话，我确实是男人。」 

「我并没有在考虑那种事情！」而且为什么在这个时候故意提起这个？我在内心大声抱怨。「还想再见面的意思，只是我想和你成为朋友而已。」 

我的脸颊大概已经一直红到了耳根。好在这一幕没有被对方看见，大和转过身背对着我，随时都做好了迈出步子离开的准备。 

「对了，响希。你还并不知道SCM其实无法控制人的感情，对吧？哪怕是命令奴隶彻底顺从于自己，也只能得到对方的口头保证，而无法让人的内心也一起屈服。」 

「……是这样吗？至少这告诉我们SCM不是一个完美的操纵道具。如果连感情也能控制，那就有点太可怕了。」不得不说，我对SCM的规则还掌握得不够熟练。无论是想迎战大和，还是可能要面对SCM的狂热信徒，这点程度都是远远不够的。我暗暗地想。 

「只要和你联手，即使它是连人的感情也可以扭曲的疯狂道具，我也能毫不犹豫地把它击溃。」 

说完这句话，大和从容地迈步离开了。留下我一个人对着两杯已经冷到室温的咖啡，把玩着手里留有大和笔迹的卡片，若有所思。 

——我的感情，好像已经被他给操控了吧？


End file.
